A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a thin film transistor (TFT) array panel used for a liquid crystal display (LCD) and a fabricating method thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method for manufacturing a TFT array panel through a photolithography process of four steps and a TFT array panel manufactured thereby.
B. Description of the Conventional Art
Generally, a liquid crystal display (LCD) includes two panels and liquid crystal material injected therebetween. Referring to FIG. 1, a wiring such as gate lines (not shown) and data lines (not shown), a pixel electrode 70 and a thin film transistor 70 are formed in either panel 100 of two panels. In addition, a black matrix 210, a color filter 220 and a common electrode 240 are formed in the other panel, and an overcoat film 230 is formed between the black matrix 210 and the color filter 220, and the common electrode 240.
Hereinafter, a conventional thin film transistor (TFT) array panel will be explained in detail with reference to FIGS. 2 and 3.
FIG. 2 is a plan view illustrating a conventional TFT array panel used for a liquid crystal display (LCD) and FIG. 3 is a cross-sectional view cut along the line III-III in FIG. 2.
As shown in FIG. 1 and FIG. 2, a gate line 11 and its branch, a gate electrode 12, are formed on a substrate 100. The gate line 11 and the gate electrode 12 are covered with a gate insulating layer 20. An amorphous silicon layer 30 and an n+ amorphous silicon layer 40 are formed on the gate insulating layer 20. A pixel electrode 70 separated from the amorphous silicon layer 30 and the n+ amorphous silicon layer 40 is formed on the gate insulating layer 20. A data line 51 and a source electrode 52, as well as a drain electrode 53, are formed thereon and the drain electrode 53 is connected to the pixel electrode 70. They are all covered with a passivation layer 61, except the pixel electrode 70. A light shielding film 62 is formed over the TFT which includes the amorphous silicon layer 30, the n+ amorphous silicon layer 40, the gate electrode 12, and the source and the drain electrodes 12 and 13. The light shielding film 62 is made in order to prevent the leakage current in the amorphous silicon layer 30.
FIGS. 4A to 4G are plan views illustrating a manufacturing process of the conventional TFT array panel shown in FIGS. 2 and 3.
Referring to FIG. 4A, metal such as Cr, Al and Ta is deposited to a thickness of about 200 to 400 nm and patterned to form a gate line 11 and a gate electrode 12 through a photolithograph process using a first mask.
Referring to FIG. 4B, an insulating layer 20 of SiNx or SiO2 is deposited to a thickness of about 300 to 400 nm, and an amorphous silicon layer 30 and an n+ amorphous silicon layer 40 are deposited in sequence. The thickness of the amorphous silicon layer 30 is 200 nm and the thickness of the n+ amorphous silicon layer 40 is 50 nm. Then, the amorphous silicon layer 30 and the n+ amorphous silicon layer 40 are patterned in the same shape using a second mask.
Next, referring to FIG. 4C, an indium tin oxide (ITO) layer is deposited to a thickness of about 50 nm, and patterned to form a pixel electrode 70 through the photolithograph process using a third mask.
Referring to FIG. 4D, a conductive layer such as Cr, Ta or Ti is deposited to a thickness of about 150 to 300 nm, and patterned to form a data line 51 and a source and a drain electrodes 52 and 53 thorough the photolithography using a fourth mask.
Referring to FIG. 4E, the n+ amorphous silicon layer 40 is etched to expose the amorphous silicon layer 30 on the gate electrode 12 using the data line 51 and a source and a drain electrodes 52 and 53 as a mask.
Referring to FIG. 4F, a passivation layer 61 of SiNx is deposited and patterned. The thickness of the passivation layer 61 is in the range from 200 to 400 μm, and the portion of the passivation layer 61 on the pixel electrode 70 is removed, using a fifth mask.
Referring to FIG. 4G, photoresist is deposited to the thickness of about 0.5 to 3 μm and patterned to form a light shielding film 62 on the TFT through the photolithography process, using a sixth mask.
As described above, six masks are required with the exception of a pad, when fabricating the conventional TFT array panel. Furthermore, more than six masks are needed when considering the pad portion. Accordingly, the conventional method has disadvantages in that the fabrication method is complex and the manufacturing cost is high.